Saving Me
by momo fersure
Summary: ONE-SHOT! She was a young intelligent teenager filled with hope and love except she was a loner. Everyone around her ignore her and teases her because of what she looks like, except for one. Will he be able to save her before it's too late?


_**Saving Me**_

_Rated M for abusive language_

**Summary:**  
ONE-SHOT! She was a young intelligent teenager filled with hope, love, and beautiful dreams of her future, except she was a loner. Everyone around her ignore her and teases her because of what she looks like, except for one. Will he be able to save her before it's too late?

Song: _**Concrete Angel**_ by **Martina McBride**

**(Kagome's POV)**

I could felt the sun rays beating on my eyelids as I slowly waking up. I blinked a couple of times until the blurry fade away. I looked around my tiny room that is the size of a closet with a very same window. I turned to pick up my small watch to see that it was 6:30. So I quietly picked up my painful body out of bed and picked up the flower dress that my mother made for me when I was twelve from the ground and hurried and got dress. I then grabbed my old school bag, which was mostly a duct tape bag, and quietly walked out of my room and towards the kitchen. I saw that my father was knocked out from the beer he drank last night on the couch in front of the television. Thanking to the heavens that he was still sleeping, I went into the kitchen and grabbed a paper bag and anything that my father wouldn't eat. Making sure I had everything I slowly opened the back door and walked out. I stepped onto sidewalk as I put all my lunch in the paper bag, which wasn't much since it was only an apple, and started walking towards school.

_**She walks to school with the lunch she packed  
Nobody knows what she's holdin' back  
Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday  
She hides the bruises with the linen and lace.  
Oh**_

As I walked passed my neighbors' houses, I saw him. He is the most handsome man in the entire world. His name is Inuyasha Takahashi. He was walking out of his house with his girlfriend, Kikyo Haru, in his arms while two of his friends followed him to his convertible. Before they got into the car, Inuyasha's girlfriend saw him walking. I took a deep breath as held my head high as I walked towards them.

"Look at the piece of shit…I mean why does she even attend to school like that?" Kikyo laughed.

"I know I mean look at that ugly dress. Didn't she wear that yesterday? I mean come on that dress is like so last century," claimed Sango. "And don't forget her pathetic bag. I mean that's not even a bag."

I kept walking as I tried so hard not to look at my dress. It was my only clothing that I got and thankfully it still fits me. As I kept walking I secretly glance at Inuyasha and saw that he was staring at me. No, not staring at me, he was staring at my arms. _Stupid dress. _If it wasn't for the dress being too short that it ended right below my thigh and my see-through laced sleeves. It showed all my marks. From arms to my back to my legs. I quickly walked out of there and down the street away from them.

When I was out of the clearing, I slowed my pace as I started humming my new song that I wrote for my musical class. I made it to my school ten minutes early which was new because I was always late for class. As I walked into the hallways I heard people started whispering to their group.

"Didn't she wore that yesterday?"

"Isn't that dress code?"

"I hear she fuck the principal so she could wear anything she wants."

"Bitch"

"Whore"

"Slut"

"Cunt"

I kept walking as I closed my eyes trying not to stopped my tears from forming. I hurried into my classroom and sat all the way in the back in my regular spot as I pulled out my note book and started writing again.

**DING DONG**

I looked up to see that my class mates was coming and filling the seats up as the teacher came in. "POP QUIZ" shouted the teacher as she started passing out the quiz. I hurried and looked down to my paper and quickly finished what I was writing. By the time I closed my notebook, the teacher put down my quiz. I felt her staring at me as I saw her hands slowly moving towards my arm but I moved it away from her and that seems too knock her out of her trances as she then continued passing out the papers. _****_

The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask  
It's hard to see the pain behind the mask  
Bearin' the burden of a secret storm  
Sometimes she wishes she was never born

When she was done passing out the quiz she told us that we got to the end of the period and we were done early we could leave the class and do whatever we wanted. I looked at the quiz and saw that it was about the book called Child Called It by Dave Pelzer. _Easy._ I hurried through the quiz and when I was done I grabbed my bag and walked towards the teacher and handed it to her.

She looked at me and then at the clock and saw it wasn't even ten minutes into the quiz. She looked through my paper and saw that I answer all the questions and nodded. As I walked out the door I heard my classmates whispered things again.

"She cheated."

"Bitch I bet she got all of them wrong."

"Cheater"

As I walked out of the classroom and closed the door and hurried into the library for the entire day. It was the end of the school when the librarian kicked me out. I slowly packed my stuff and hurried out of there. As I walked through the hallway the people started saying things again. I hurried towards my locker that was in a dead hallway that no one ever visits because of me. So I silently fell to the ground as I brought my legs to my chest as I buried my head in my legs. I finally let my tears fall down since there was no one around to see me. I was into crying that I didn't hear someone walking up to me and kneeling in front of me.

"Hey are you okay?"

I stopped crying as my body froze. It was him. I slowly looked up to see it was him. _Please please someone kill me__. _I was so into wishing that I wasn't born that I didn't hear his question until he asked again.

"Are. You. Okay?"

I slowly nodded to his question.

"Then why are you crying?"

I didn't know what to tell him. He was popular. He was the king of the school. He is the son of the most powerful man in Japan while I'm just a daughter of a man who never wanted me in the first place.

"Here let me help you up," he said as she put out his hand out in front of me.

I looked at his hand for a minute or two until I finally took it. I felt a shock a minute before I felt his hand. His hand was so soft but yet so strong. When he pulled me up, I accidently fell onto him. His hands automatically wrapped around me. We stayed like this for about a minute until we heard Kikyo calling for him around the corner. I quickly pushed away as I grabbed my bag and ran down the hallway forgetting that a paper flew out of my bag and landed in front of him. I didn't even see him picking it up and silently reading it.

_**[chorus]  
Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above.  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel**_

I ran out of the school, and down the street. I didn't care that I was running to my house until I was in front of it. I tried running out of there until I felt two strong hands grabbing me and pulling me into the house. I screamed for help seeing that that it was twilight zone and people were coming home from work, but no one helped as they went into their house and turned out their front porch lights.

"You stupid little fucking cunt," my father cursed at as he slapped my face. "I told you never to leave your room."

"Daddy please…I'm sorry," I cried as I moved my hands in front of my face trying to shield from him.

"Don't you dare call me that," he barked as he pushed to the ground as he then moved to grabbed the baseball bat that was next to the couch. "I should have threw out of the streets when I had the chance."

I feared for my life as he came closer to me with stainless metal bat. _Mommy wait for me I'm coming._ I screamed as I felt the metal bat hit my left ribs. Every time he hit I screamed louder than before as the tears came uncontrollable down my face.

"Shut up you fucking little bitch," he barked as he then through the bat to the other side as he started punching me everywhere.

My eyes started to get blurry as each punch he threw at me. I slowly let my eyes closed as I drift into unconsciousness.

_**  
Somebody cries in the middle of the night  
The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights  
A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate  
When morning comes it'll be too late**_

"Hold on Kagome," I heard as I felt my body being lifted into the air. I wanted to open my eyes but I was so weak that I gave up.

"Let me go I didn't do it," I heard a evil dark voice shouted.

"You are under arrest for beating a minor and for first degree murder," said the peaceful trustworthy voice as that shut the dark voice out.

"Will she be okay?" asked a sweet loving voice. I felt that person holding my hand and squeezing it with warmth. "Please Kagome hold on…I love you Kagome so please hold on. Hold on for me."

I tried opening my eyes again but I just couldn't it hurt too much. _I'm sorry whoever you are._ I felt my body being moved in high speed and the person who was holding my hand kept squeezing it every time there was a slow beeping noise. I was about to try to opened my eyes again but then I saw a bright light in a far distance. I started walking toward the light and far away from the annoying beeping noise.

By the time I reached the light the noise was gone and I saw my mother standing in a plain field with beautiful flowers around her. She knelt down and opened her arms and said to me, "Come here my beautiful child."

I started running towards her as the pain disappeared at each step I took. When I was close enough I jumped into her arms as joyful tears came down my face.

"Welcome home my love," my mommy whispered into my ear.

"Mommy I miss you," I smiled as I hugged her.

"Come lets go home…I safe home," she smiled as she carried me further into the light. "I love you my little Kagome."

"I love you too mommy," I smiled as I watched the dark whole growing small and disappeared. I know that I am safe because I was always safe in my mommy's arm.

_**[chorus]  
Through the wind and the rain,  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she cant rise above.  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel**_

**(Regular P.O.V)**

"I'm sorry sir but she's gone," whispered the paramedic as he looked up to the man who was holding onto the girl who was laying peacefully on the stretchers.

"I'm so sorry Kagome…I wasn't there in time," he whispered into the girl's ear. "I love you then, now, and always forever."

The paramedic gave him a sorrowful pity look as he turned and climbed into the front seat to give the couple some space.

**One Week Later**

The man who announced that he loved Kagome was staring into the ground where they buried the girl. He knelt down as he laid a beautiful bloomed roses down on her grave with an beautiful angel stature that said, '_Kagome Angel Higurashi. A beloved daughter, friend and love. December 24 1991 to April 12, 2009.'_

"Dude are you ready?" asked the man behind him as he walked up towards him.

"I didn't save her Miroku," he whispered as he stood up.

"You did Inuyasha. If it weren't for you she wouldn't be set free from that house," said Miroku as he put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "He would still be out there if hurting innocent girls."

Inuyasha nodded. _But I didn't save her._ Inuyasha said his last good bye to the girl as he turned around walked away from woman he loved since the middle school.

_**A statue stands in a shaded place  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
A name is written on a polished rock  
A broken heart that the world forgot  
**_

When Inuyasha and Miroku was about ten feet away from the grave, Inuyasha felt a warm comforting wind coming from behind him. He turned around to see the grave but only to see the woman he loved smiling at him.

"_Thank you Inuyasha for everything. I love you," Kagome said as she floated towards him and kissed him on the lips as she then flew up to the sky and into the heavens. _

Inuyasha touched his lips as he felt his water come down his face as he looked up into the sky. He felt his friend staring at him but he ignore him as he kept staring into the sky. After about ten minutes later Inuyasha turned to his friend and walked towards the car. When he turned his car on a song started playing.

"Hey isn't that the song," asked Miroku.

Inuyasha smiled as he drove off out of the cemetery with the song playing proud and loud. He was thankful for that day because her song was the one that got him to save her.

_**  
Through the wind and the rain  
She stands hard as a stone  
In a world that she can't rise above  
But her dreams give her wings  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
Concrete angel**_

_The End_

This story is to all those people who lost their love ones to an abusing life. Please if you know someone who is being abused (physically, mentally, sexually, and spiritually) please tell someone one because it can save their life. Please don't wait to tell someone.


End file.
